She said goodbye
by Banana1
Summary: The POV of the characters on the currents events. Please Review! I'm alive! Sorry about the delay, time for Kelso to talk.
1. Hyde's Voice

Disclaimer: I don't own that's 70's Show or the characters that are on it. Summary: This is a point of view by the characters over the latest current events; the first one would be Hyde's point of view. Authors Note: Please be kind and, uh, don't flame. Read and Review, anything that would make it a better story don't be afraid to point out. Enjoy.  
  
Well I don't love you, the words hung mockingly like a dark cloud hovering just above my head. The ceiling was my only friend; Fez would go on and on about candy or how horny he was. Eric had been at the end of a bad breakup but, he still had the woman he loved so Eric was ruled out. Kelso wasn't even consider, it was his pestering that fed to my insecurity; which resulted in my stupidly acting before knowing all the facts. Kelso didn't hold a gun to my head and make me cheat; I foolishly did it on my own, I don't even remember the nurse's name.  
  
Edna was right I was just like Bud, an asshole of a man-a loser who ran when life got tough. Not willing to fight for what I loved more than anything in the entire world: Jackie Burkhart.  
  
I not one to show my emotions, I tend to keep things bottle up. Take on the art of Zen was my motto; never let the world in and you never get hurt. This is bull when you think about since I have nothing but crap sent in my direction. Bud leaving when I was only eight, Edna hitting the bottle and bringing strange men into the house. Edna beating me because she was so drunk and I looked funny to her. Edna leaving me to fend for myself-then almost starving if it hadn't been for Eric. Then Bud making reappearance in my life just too quickly vanish from it again. Oh yeah and the whole "get off my boyfriend" was just bundles of fun.  
  
And if I thought that whole horrifying fiasco of "get off my boyfriend" was rancid; this is 10x the magnitude of that mess. The pain is greater than I could ever know. Then it felt like someone ripped out my heart straight out of my chest. Stomped on it ran it over a few times with a tank, and then a bunch of vultures came to pick at my heart's dead carcass. That what then-this is now; that was baby pain compared to this what I feel now.  
  
What really hurts is seeing the hurt I cause Jackie. I keep picturing her face when I told her, about my horrible mistake; my horrible-stupid-ruin-my- life mistake.  
  
When ever Kelso cheated with his usual slut, he left her crying in heartbreak. I was the one she would turn to-the one boy she could trust to not take advantage of her. When the asshole cheated with Laurie and Jackie found out, for some reason I wanted to punch his lights out. Maybe that's why I decked Chip (Jackie's fake date to the Forman's Veteran barbeque to make me jealous) because he would hurt her and I would be dammed if I let that happen.  
  
Just between you and me, I was a twinge of jealously that made me deck him as well.  
  
Kelso was an asshole, no let me rephrase that he is an asshole. I can say this of course because I'm one of his older and best friends.  
  
He just couldn't let her be happy; when they were a couple he either was cheating or doing something incredibly stupid. Either way he broke her heart so many times that I have lost count. I used to think I was better- now I know I'm as much as a dumbass as Kelso; maybe even more.  
  
Kelso was always the dark spot in our relationship, even in the beginning. Just when we were making out in Forman's basement to pass the boring summer, I would worry that she was passing the time until he return from whoring around California.  
  
I was addicted to Jackie and our routine going into the second week. The ways are body clicked together, how the time would speed up just when I wanted it to slow down. Jackie was my new high; I would become drunk on her smell alone. The right amount of perfume and shampoo tickling my senses giving me a surreal feeling that I couldn't explain. Now, I know that I was flying-or maybe a better way to explain it I was falling head over heels in love. Her mere touch sent electrocutes flowing through my entire system; her kisses were so intoxicating that I would stay up late at night just reflecting on them.  
  
I going crazy with my Jackie withdraw, I miss her so badly. Now all I need is a time machine to repair the damage that I caused; okay now to think realistic. I have to do what ever I can to get her back because; I don't know how I can live without her. 


	2. Jackie's Voice

Disclaimer: I don't own that 70's show or any of the characters and sadly I'm not friends with any of the cast members.  
  
Summary: Jackie POV of current events  
  
Author Note: I not rich so please don't sue me. Read and Review any feedback will be great.  
  
How could Steven do this to me, after every that happens with Michael; you think he would not pull the same shit with me. And it hurts even worse because I truly love Steven, while Michael was just puppy love. Steven seem to think he was a fall back guy, while I waited for Michael to come back to me. The truth of the matter is Michael was the fall back guy, who I turn to because I knew what I could expect from him. Steven was the real deal, because I could trust him. Of course using past tense on trust, now he turned into Michael. Which is stupid because Steven was such a better man that Michael ever could be.  
  
Whenever I needed a knight in shinning armor, Steven would come to rescue me. He would let me be myself, a crying-blubbering-no makeup girl hurting from the world. And I'm not talking about when Michael cheated on me with every slut in Point Place. I'm talking about when Daddy went to prison and Steven shaved his beard that he was so proud off. Then when we were alone he held me, letting me cry into his shoulder. Then when Mom pulled her disappearing act, I didn't need to tell him he just knew all the bad shit that was happening. He knew from experience how much it hurt to be deserted by a parent, Steven would simply hold me-making me feel safe and whole. We never talk about my spending the night, it just happened.  
  
I remember that I was at my house and I had woken from a horrible dream where everyone was laughing at my present life. I woke up with sweat covering every portion of my skin. I had to get out of the house, the emptiness consume me. So I quickly changed out of my sweat drench pajamas, rumbling around in my drawers until I found a dry pair of sweats and Steven's Led Zeppelin shirt. Slipping into the coolness of the soft cotton I instantly felt my nerves began to calm. Slipping some sandals on my feet, I ran down stairs. Grabbing my car keys I lunged for the car; I was at the Formans in five minutes. I parked down the street so not to call attention to myself, then I speed walked until I was at the basement door. I said a silent prayer hoping Steven was a light sleeper. First I checked on the door, luckily it was unlocked. The Formans are fortune to have nothing that anyone would truly want to steal. I open the door and come face to face with Steven, he heard the door open and was holding a wooden bat tightly in his grip.  
  
"Jacks, what the hell are you doing here at two in the morning?" All of my built up feelings exploded and I began to silently weep. Steven noiselessly dropped the bat and took me in his arms whispering soft words into my ears. "Hey baby I'm sorry, its okay everything will be okay."  
  
"How can it be Steven? Daddy in jail, my Mother is probably finishing off her fifth round of drinks, and the house is so quiet. I have nothing, I have no one." He wouldn't let me finished; Steven simply put a finger up to my mouth to silence me.  
  
Steven looked deep inside in me "Jackie, you don't have nothing, I will always be here for you." He put his right hand over his chest "I promise you right now, that I will never leave you.ever."  
  
A smile crept up on me "you know what this means don't you, I own you forever now."  
  
Steven half smiled "I wouldn't have it any other way," he gently kiss me "now I think we both need some sleep" taking my hand he led me to his bedroom. Steven's room has a stale smell to it and his bed is small. He has cotton sheets and a wooly blanket. But to tell you the truth when I slid into that bed next to him and he put his arms around me. I felt so happy and secure that I drifted into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Those were the good times we were each other everything. People wonder how such opposites could be a couple. I'm the bitch cheerleader; he's the sarcastic rebel. But we really are not that different, both are fathers have been to jail. Our Dads were never a part of life, always trying to be the best friend to late instead of a parent. Our Moms are both drunks and both deserted us to fend for ourselves. We grew up listening to our parents fight constantly and having to deal with our parents' constant lovers. We both can be very gullible in thinking someone's changed his or her hurtful ways and we can let him or her back into our lives.  
  
I guess that why I'm in such pain, Steven and I had an understanding neither of us were going to become like the people who hurt us. We were going to be strong together; nothing could hurt us together. Except a stupid chestnut colored haired buffoon ex-boyfriend of mine. Maybe one day in the future I can forgive Steven and we can move past this. I secretly hope that day is sooner then farther away.  
Okay that all for now-next chapter is all about Eric. 


	3. Eric's Voice

Donna and I are moving to Madison imagine that. Of course I'm not complaining, I just wish maybe Red and I could have ended on a better beat. We are always at each others throats, never a free moment from all the screaming of "dumbass" or "angry bald man." Gee Red and I have some bond, why can't we be like Andy Griffith and his son Opie. You know agree on things, talk problems over, maybe even be able to stand the presence of each other in the same room.  
  
On other news, Hyde cheated on Jackie and she broke up with him. Though I'm not a number one fan of Jackie or of their "relationship"; I never know Hyde to be happier when he was with her. Of course now he's so incredibly miserable and it does not help matters that Kelso like to rub in his joy over this latest event. Hyde made a cave for himself in his room, coming out for only three things: bathroom, food, and school. I need to get him out of the house and fast; just us guys. That evening I practically have to drag him out of his room, threatening to get Mom and let her cheer him up. Quickly Hyde offers to drive, he knows as well as I do. Mom would talk constantly about, what mends a broken heart. But, come to think about it, Mom might spend the time talking about her "female problem" or Mom might mope about my moving plans. Hyde not one to talk about me 24/7 and beside he rather drink away his pain. That how he always done it and he always says "why fuck with the routine."  
  
We sit in silence as we drive, well except the country music that seems to be following Hyde around lately. I guess this breakup thing is hitting him harder then I thought; Hyde will feel better with a couple of beers in him. I desperately want to tell him everything that happening with Donna and my parents but, but what kind of friend would I be to rub my engagement in his face or the ever ending crazy fight with my parents.  
  
We sit down on the squeaky bar stools after flashing are fake ids, in the right kind of light I can pass for an eighteen year old pretending to be eighteen. Everyone knows Hyde name here, I now recognize this as the bar we found Bud Hyde (Hyde's deadbeat of a father working little under a year ago). Two huge glasses of beer are placed in front of us, Hyde drowns his in one extended gulp he then snatches mine before I can react.  
  
"Too slow Forman, no wonder you always picked last in PE." Hyde snickers as he wipes the leftover beer foam from his upper lip. Two new glasses are brought over; I quickly save my beer from harm of entering Hyde's stomach.  
  
"Hyde about Jackie." Hyde put up a hand to silence me.  
  
"Look Forman, the only thing I want to talk about tonight is drinking and beer nuts." taking beer in hand he headed to a table. "Don't get all sensitive on me, I'm fine-I don't need Jackie in my life to make me happy."  
  
I have to follow him, to keep him out of trouble. See Hyde's come from a long line of drunks, alcohol practically runs through his blood along with the blood cells. The Hydes can have large amounts of alcohol in their system, now how they act when they're drunk is another story. I remember what he said to me after I broke up with Donna; I decide to repeat back to him. "Cheer up Hyde, so you had one of the hottest chicks in Point Place and you lost her, it could be worst.wait no it couldn't.ironic."  
  
Hyde gritting his teeth so hard, I can hear the noise over the crappy music. "What the point jackass?" he picks up the darts, beginning to aim for the circular red eye-he began starting to answer his own questions "that I have trust issues"-perfect bulls eye. "I cheated for no reason but out of spite couldn't be worst then some fucked up promise ring"-another perfect bulls eye. "I get to hear Kelso prance around about all the good sex get-back-together sex he going to have with Jackie everywhere I turn"- perfect bulls eye. "Oh yeah I also loss the only woman-no make that the only person I've ever truly loved"-perfect bulls eye.  
  
Maybe I should just tell him about my moving plans instead. "So Donna and I are moving to Madison in a few weeks, you should come visit us when we get our new place."  
  
Hyde looks at me from the end of his beer, then smiled "least one of us is getting out of this hellhole." We clinked our glasses together "here to you Forman, may your life make more sense then mine."  
  
"I'll drink to that." I chime in with his salute and enter the cool liquid in raspy throat as we drank the night away.  
  
I still debating on who I doing a chapter on next-either Red or Kitty 


	4. Kitty's Voice

I look through the photo album; Eric was such a cute baby-he would do the sweetest things for me. Like pick me flowers, make me mud pies, oh my favorite he would tell me: I was the only woman in his life.  
  
Bull!!!! All this remembering make me thirsty, I go over to the bar and make myself a drink.  
  
How could that Donna betray me like this, to take my only child (well my only good child, that I actually like) I was supportive of their to-young- to-be-engagement-foolish-relationship. I think I need a glass of wine.  
  
Tramp!!  
  
I bet she seduce my Eric with sex, he's a good boy-it was all her! It common knowledge that it's those red hair tramps that you have to watch out for. They come twisting the mind of innocent-naïve boys who ever hurt their loving mothers; who raise them, after caring them for nine months, and not to mention the eighteen hours of labor I had to sit through. But, I stood tough threw the whole process because I am a mother and I love my child dammit! I'm going to go find the wine.  
  
The house will be so quiet, Red thinks he will be happy when Eric is gone- how can that thoughtless man thinks that about my baby leaving me? I need a drink, second thought make it a double. Forget the future, the house is too quiet now; my Eric is leaving me for a tramp, Steven seems to be missing, oh yeah my other child Laurie has decided to come for a visit. Is this a happy life, is this a freaking happy life! No!!  
  
Aggggh!!!! My hot flashes are acting up again, where is my red wine-where did I put my damm red wine?!?  
  
To make matters worse Red starting to believe Laurie changed, stupid bastard (with his mother's morals, I'm thinking her wedding dress shouldn't have been so white). You know I think her hair had a tint of red to it, they travel in groups. Anyway the only thing about Laurie that has changed is her tactics to get money from us. WINE!!!! Where in hell name is my wine?  
  
Eric comes in through the kitchen door; he brings a full glass of wine and a full bottle. He such a good son, he knows how to take care of his mother in her time of need. Before he can hand over the glass, I seize it from him and am already chugging away.  
  
"Mom don't you want to be sitting down when you drink that fast?" I finish my glass and capture the bottle drinking out of that at full force. "Mom? Okay I think its time for you to come up for air now." Eric grabs the bottle from me, "are you alright?"  
  
"Oh honey, I'm fine-Laurie the Devil daughter who cares for no one but the person she see every morning in the mirror is home and you're growing away from me." I can't help it, I start bawling into his shirt; I even blow my nose.  
  
"That's okay its not one of my favorites, you just blow until your heart content." He gives me a slight hug.  
  
I stop crying because I remember something "Eric, I got you this for Christmas." He love the shirt at the time, I guess Donna turn him against my clothing choices too.  
  
Tramp!  
  
Where the hell did that bottle of wine go? Salty tears come down my cheeks again.  
  
"Oh Eric I must be the most miserable person in the world? Hand Mommy a nice glass of wine will you dear?"  
  
He quickly hands over the glass "Mom you can't be the more miserable then Hyde."  
  
Always trying to cheer me up with a joke "Eric, Steven always miserable-it what makes him "cool" but I think I have Steven beat on this one." The wine tastes very good about now.  
  
Eric took in a big breath "Hyde thought Jackie was cheating on him with Kelso; so he cheated on her with some slut nurse. Hyde found out he cheated for nothing and told Jackie-she broke up with him. Oh yeah he told her he loves her and she replied that she didn't feel the same way. To make matters worse country music is following Hyde everywhere, I think he is actually listening to it."  
  
Steven in love?  
  
Steven listing to country music?  
  
I guess hell has frozen over.  
  
I laugh my trademark laugh "I guess Steven wins," pondering for a second "do you think he would like a glass of wine?"  
  
Eric refills my glass to the rim without a word, then heads for Steven's room.  
  
Here to not being the only one being served all the crap; I raise my glass to silently salute into the air. I lower it to take a drink letting the sweet cool liquid cloak my throat as it travels down.  
  
Well that it for now-tune in next chapter for Donna or Laurie. 


	5. Donna's Voice

I'm so sorry about the delay, but my computer went crazy on me and wouldn't turn on. It was like that for a day or two, so that had to be fixed and my parents' computer is for business only. But, that behind me now-so here Donna's whole take on the events. Immigrant Song is included in this chapter. This chapter contains Kitty's freak out uncensored.  
  
I so very happy, what you could say perfect bliss. I graduate in less then a week, I will be living with the man of my dreams (smile Eric smile) and Red will pay for his college tuition.  
  
Of course not everyone shares my happiness, Kitty is furious with me. She has now officially renamed me the red-headed-son-stealing-slut-bitch; of course not to my face, well when she not drunk anyway.  
  
This makes me feel guilty, I mean the only child Kitty has left is Laurie. But, then I think about when my Mom left and how Eric was my strong hold. And I say screw Kitty, she had Eric for eighteen years now-I'm going to be his wife, he belongs to me.  
  
But let me tell you is was hell a funny, is when Kitty curse out Red in the driveway. Eric and I were sitting in the kitchen looking over the paper listing for our new home together. Kitty came in and was not too please when she found out we would have "a washer and dryer." She gave us one of her laughs and storm out of the room; I could have sworn I heard her say bitch to me as she left. Kitty flung the screen door open but forgets in her fury to close the door, Eric and I couldn't help but eavesdrop.  
  
Here how it went down.  
  
Kitty: A washer and dryer Red, they are going to have a washer and dryer! That red headed harlem (I resent that) is going to be shouting out my baby grass stains! All I wanted was three more months with my youngest child; I bet you didn't think about that when you went fishing! I brought sparklers for the fourth of July, he loves sparklers and now he gone and what are we going to do for the fourth of July!?! [I admit my baby does love his sparklers, I make a mental note to buy them.]  
  
Red: Oh. There a car show in Kenosha. [Red looks so happy when he says this, little hint bad move Red]  
  
Kitty: A car show? I don't want to go to a fucking car show, in fucking Kenosha! All I want in three more fucking months with my baby boy! But, now that all gone thanks to your bull shit; way to go dumbass!!  
  
She stormed off after that, leaving Red is complete shock-I didn't know whatever to laugh at him or feel pity for him.  
  
I did however especially pity him or maybe my stomach, when dinner came around, Kitty couldn't handle us I guess so she went "fishing" and Red was force to make us pop tarts for dinner.  
  
In other sad news, Fez is being force to leave Point Place right after graduation. Fez being evicted back to his home land, Kitty flipping out on Red, and Laurie still pretending to be nice. I would think that Eric and I had entered an episode of the twilight show, until I heard about Kelso falling off the water tower that made everything alright again.  
  
Of course Jackie was telling me all about her encounter with Hyde as I ate my sandwich. I love pop tart as much as the next person, but I was still hungry.  
  
She kept going on and on about being so worries about Hyde and how he now knew she still loves him. Something, something else-I was half listening, because I was thinking about ways to make it possible to spend tonight with Eric. I don't tell her that I knew all along Kelso was the one that fell of the water tower; I just hinted that Hyde, Kelso, and Fez were going up there.  
  
"Do you think I should tell Steven, I still love him? Donna? Donna?" Jackie violently grab my sandwich away from me "Donna no one likes a fat bride."  
  
"Jackie what the hell?" I shout.  
  
"Look Donna you're paying more attention to that calorie filled sandwich then my love life."  
  
"Jackie, I didn't know we are having a discussion about how the world revolves around you."  
  
"Donna, it not my fault that it the honest truth." I just have to remind myself that Jackie going through a hard time right now and I need to support her.  
  
By the grace of God, my beloved Eric came to rescue me. He had brought over a list of places to go to get cheap furniture.  
  
Jackie piped in "you don't have to go buy new cheap stuff, just use your original cheap stuff."  
  
"Jackie, don't you have someone self-esteem to go and ruin?" ask Eric.  
  
"Fine, I can see when I not wanted, Donna think about what we talk about." With that she walks up stairs, leaving me to give Eric one of most passionate kiss we had up to date.  
  
Eric was blissfully glowing for the rest of the evening, while we snuggle on the couch to plan our future together.  
  
Okay that was Donna's chapter, I have not a clue who to do next any suggestions. Oh and if you see any grammatical errors, please feel free to tell me. Otherwise I hope you enjoy this chapter, I try to be uploaded with a new one soon. 


	6. Author's Note

Author Note:  
  
I am so sorry for not keeping up on the chapters, it just the end of the school and I'm having the worst writer block for Fez. See I really want to do a chapter that has nothing to do with the other two storyline and making Fez the perfect choice. The only problem, I have no idea, how to write that cute foreign man. Don't worry I'm doing some research from that 70's shows diaries and now that school out I can write a whole lot more. Once again sorry about the delay and I hope to get a new one out soon. 


	7. Fez's Voice

I'm so sorry that this installment took so freaking long. I have been extremely busy and also I had the worst writer block for Fez. Okay enough of my rambling behavior, on with the story.  
  
Story below-  
  
I am a freaking God; I have a hot female of a wife who can fulfill my *needs*. I still can work at the DMV, but for some weird reason Nina, doesn't like to hear about my newlywed sex life. Oh yes, Mrs. Foreman makes all the best cakes and cookies. Yes, my friend I have the fucking *good life*.  
  
Of course all my friends want to be sad and depress around me. Oh boo hoo, my father had a mild heart attack, big deal-okay he is Red is my father-in-law now, so maybe I should be worried about him.  
  
Kelso all mad that no hot chicks or anyone for that matter, seems to want to have sex with him; he blames me for some reason, Kelso real testy when he hasn't had sex in a while. Geez you have one sex dream about a guy, just once and everyone finds out and suddenly it's your entire fault. It not my fault, all the hot girls think he gay now. That bastard the one, who made me tell Hyde in front of Mitch. That's right he screw his own ass and now he has no woman-I laugh at his unhappiness.  
  
Donna and Eric still moved to there crappy apartment, Red insisted he had an unemployed daughter, her freaky foreign husband (hey wait a minute- ), no parents Hyde. He said he didn't want his stupid engaged son to be there too. Kitty wanted them to say around and help, Bob even offer to let Eric move in with them. Eric and Donna would shack up in her old room, while Jackie would move into the spare room.  
  
Boy, did Donna have a break down then, they had an extra room the whole time. She was yelling about how, she almost went crazy living with Jackie. I told her how that could be possible; she was able to look at Jackie in her cutest sexiest clothes. A couple people smacked me on the head after that-Donna, Jackie, Laurie, Kitty, Red, Eric, twice from Hyde. Oh sure she dumps him, for her sexy self and I the one with a lump on the back of my head.  
  
Anyway, Eric and Donna try that situation out. Didn't work, Bob or Jackie were always barging in; okay I admit I went in there once. But, how was I supposed to know lock door and funny noises. Didn't mean break down the door, because we're (Eric and Donna) having sex. No one wanted to speak to me for a few days after that, good thing I have my job at the DMV. Everyone talks to me there, well shouts at me, but what's the difference.  
  
Jackie really unhappy with her choice, she's still in love with Hyde; whoops no one is supposed to know that. While I was hiding under Donna's bed, I heard her talking to some back rag (I think it was a t-shirt at one time). Saying how much she loved him and wants to be with him. Give me a break, she the one who chose not to continue their relationship. I didn't learn much after that, because Jackie found me and kicked me out.  
  
I'm hiding while I write this; I seemed to get everyone mad with me today. I think I pissed off even the hobo who lives under the bridge. Oh, well-I become very fit with all my running, while they grow old and fat. Excuse me, I have to go either I have been spotted or a large number of mad looking people just look like normally. I better go; I think I have a date with an ice pack tonight. 


	8. Kelso's Voice

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of That 70's Show or any of the cast members. Of course I wouldn't mind getting to know the boys better.  
  
Sorry about being so late with my updating, but I'm won't make any excuses-so lets just continue with the story.  
  
Kelso:  
  
Man summer has been great, the babes are all over me-they knew who to come to for the best loving! There was this super hot babe that I met at this rock concert and you can bet I rock her world!  
  
It too bad that Jackie miss out on this beautiful body of mine, I mean Jackie hot; but I can't sit around for her to choose me-my perfect hot body will go to waste!  
  
I'm glad that I'm a U.S. citizen and didn't need to marry Laurie to get my green card. Fez sure has a scary life laid out for him; I mean Red was super scary when I was doing, I mean dating Laurie. He must be super size scary to Fez, especially since his heart attack and Mrs. Foreman has him on this special diet.  
  
Fez and Laurie sure have a weird arrangement out of their marriage: he gets to stay and live in Point Place, while Laurie gets to date other guys. Maybe I should see if she free this Friday night, for some good old Kelso fun.  
  
Other things I have been up to this summer has been working on keep my fine body in shape for the police academy. This is my best plan ever, I will be beautiful forever and all the hot chicks of Point Place will want me forever.  
  
I told Red about my plans yesterday and he got really angry. He said and I quote "A police officer, the academy would never let a dumbass moron like you become a cop. But, if some how they do-I'm moving; no one safe with you in charge!" Well I show him, they be making television show out of my legend as a cop for years to come. 


End file.
